In the manufacture of furniture, cabinets, counter tops and the like, it is known to apply a surface laminate of a thermo-setting sheet material over a planar portion of the article having a desired color or pattern, and having heat resistant properties. The thermoset materials most often used are of the polyester type, such as sold under the trade name of "Formica".
One of the properties of the prepared thermo-setting sheet lamina, which poses a problem in its use, is the inability to form such materials around sharp corners and bends of contour without breakage, cracking or the like. Such sheet material will withstand some bending, but universally is not readily formable over panel surfaces with irregularities and right-angled edges thereon which are to be covered. As a result, prior practices require the thermo-setting polyester sheet be applied to the substrate in cut segments and the seams are covered by a flashing or the like. Additionally, care must be used to match a pattern between the segments. These steps increase the cost of manufacture of the furniture item and reduce production rate, especially in time of application and reworking of improper application.